Surrender: A sad Spyro Story
by Shade105
Summary: Spyro and Cynder split ways, will this hurt Spyro's love for Cynder, which he has not been able to release to her, and what if she starts dating? Romance cute love sad emo


Surrender:

Surrender:

It has been two years after training for Spyro and Cynder and they had both graduated from Ignitus' and the other guardians' training. At this, Cynder had decided to take a different journey from this point, unalike to Spyro's choice. When Spyro was forced to stay in the temple to be the all famous savior of the world and a new guardian of the realms Cynder had decided that that was not her destiny, she wanted to leave, to grow her life and to love it, she was always thirsty for change, and even if she knew she would crush Spyro's heart in leaving him, she felt she would have to do it. Spyro, hurt nevertheless knew that this was her best choice, she needed to go and make a life, even if it hurt his heart to say it, Spyro knew that her life was not meant to be tied with him, Spyro prayed every night that it would be, he was in love with her, but was too weak to say it, he wanted to tell her that from the first day he met her and forever on his heart would beat for her name, but never had the guts to say it.

Cynder left as planned, and began a life in a new colony growing near the temple, with this she could always be close to Spyro, to be his friend and to tell him of her life. Spyro loved this idea and thought it would keep him happy, what he did not know was that this type of relationship would be poison in his veins.

The first injection of this vial, deadly venom was when Cynder first started dating, Spyro never forgot that day. Cynder came walking to the temple that evening as she normally did every week, but this day she came with another dragon. The dragon, was a well built green dragon looking older then Cynder, reaching the temple doors were Spyro would wait for her anxiously every visit day Spyro said "Who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend," said Cynder leaning her head onto the older dragon's built chest.

At that moment, that slight, abrupt, moment Spyro's world crashed down on him. "Why!?" shouted Spyro's heart inside his body, the body who's soul was now falling apart limb by limb.

Throughout that entire visit that and the night coming up Spyro asked himself why he had never told her that he loved her, that he wanted to marry her and to live the rest of his life aside her, maybe even with children, but now was not the time, she looked happy with him, he trembled in the thought of him being the one marrying her, and loving her for eternity, leaving Spyro in the shadows forever. From that day, Spyro would suffer serious depression, and fear.

The relationship in between Cynder and this dragon did not last long, and Cynder came running to Spyro crying. He had used her, both emotionally and physically, at this Spyro's heart filled with rage, a stronger rage then ever before, more rage then what he had felt towards Malefor, and his army of evil, this rage was so powerful he feared that it would permanently scar him, he had to calm. Then, thinking about it, he thought that this could be it, he could tell her of his feelings this night. "C-C-Cyn?" asked Spyro

"Yeah?" responded Cynder

Spyro was at the verge of telling the truth when fear struck him, what would she say? And what if she said no? Spyro thought, fear struck so bad, he had to back down. "Yes?" asked Cynder again.

"Cyn… If you ever need support, I'll be your crutch," Spyro said making up something quick.

"Oh…" said Cynder, she was hoping that what he was going to say was going to be more important, she was sorta disappointed " Well, thanks…" said Cynder, hugging Spyro

Time went by, and several times this happened, she started dating, but it ended in disaster, leading it back to Spyro, which she always cried on. Cynder did not know how important she was to Spyro though, it was always her tears on him, but she did not know of the many times Spyro cried over Cynder. He wanted her to surrender to him, every word, every thought, every sound, every touch, every smile, every frown, he knew he played the game, but was the referee, the one that called the fouls, but was never truly in it, and every time Cynder found hope again, Spyro lost more.

This set of events kept going for a good two years, every second of it destroying Spyro more. Damage increased when Cynder told him that she thought she found true love, and wanted to get married to this dragon, Spyro thought his fragile heart could not take it any longer, and the only solution to this was the final parting on his soul and body, death. But in the end, that relationship Cynder had also ended, and like the many others in pain, from both Cynder and Spyro. The day the relationship ended was a rainy day, when Cynder came vent on what was left of poor Spyro, she cried over is shoulder, under the loud sound of rain beating on the aged temple, beating the temple like Cynder was beating on Spyro's soul. "He left me for another one!" wept Cynder over Spyro, the lost soul.

That is when out of the darkness inside him came a feeling Spyro had not felt in almost what seemed an eternity, courage. He had nothing to lose and all to gain, he had to do it this night, it was now or never, he was ready. Spyro placed his wings softly over Cynder's back, and pulled her back from his shoulder so she could look at him straight in the eye, Cynder, feeling this movement so suddenly shook her slightly. Getting her attention Spyro started "Cynder, I have always been at your side, through all your pain and tears, I have always supported you. But it is time to say the truth Cyn, You mean more then this to me Cyn," Spyro then pulled her closer, "Cynder I… I love you, you mean life to me! From the first time I met you!"

By the time he had finished saying this his face was flooded by tears, releasing this was as much struggle as pulling an arrow out of yourself, that had been slammed in multiple times, it had hurt.

Cynder looked at Spyro's face for a long time, she had noticed it, but he looked a lot more beat up then ever before, he did not have a natural glow of youth, like he should have, was this her fault? Had she been poisoning the one that really cared for her the entire time, for a good three years?

She always knew he was there for her, butt never knew for much she mattered to him… and how much he mattered to her. Now thinking about it, she did care for him too, he was the one she should have loved in the first place, he never gave up on her, and shared her fights, ready to die willingly. Why did se never see it? Did her thirst for change blind her vision? Her power to see who cared for her truly, who she really had to marry? Spyro may have never dated her or made love to her, but to withstand all that time without saying a word was showing more love then that could, It was compared to him dating her, taking her to endless place, having children with her, and growing old together, that much love could compare to what Spyro had done for her in this time. Cynder being speechless for this long time brought the idea to Spyro that she did not feel the same for him, he thought he got a no. Spyro let go of Cynder, and began to walk out into the rain, he pretty much felt heartless now. He was ready to collapse in tears, and fall to the ground, hoping the rain would drown him, when Cynder came running out into the rain behind him, she grabbed him and turned him around, to give him a long passionate kiss. This kiss was the most powerful kiss in the world, it said many things. "I love you," "Marry me," "Have children with me," "all I own is you and only you,"

This kiss sealed all the promises she wanted to give to Spyro, under the cold rain, in the day of darkness, with hope.


End file.
